Pull Me Closer
by whitellenox
Summary: Marriage was nothing like she had ever anticipated it would be. It was…quieter.


_Words before the story_ : My first posted story is straight up smut? Can you believe it? Yeah, actually I can. It seems about right. But after this story I'll try to keep my sleaze to a minimum. Probably.

 _Warning_ : This is rated M for a reason! Please do not disregard this rating! Adults ONLY, please!

* * *

Marriage was nothing like she had ever anticipated it would be. It was … quieter.

Padme did not have a lot to build up her expectations towards the subject. She hadn't really thought about it until the night Anakin proposed.

She imagined it would be as exciting. Maybe all of marriage was going to have that same heart-racing sort of adrenaline rush as the first "I love you"s, the first kisses, the first time... Was she going to feel that every time they went to bed? Was she going to feel like her heart was on the verge of exploding with each breath, with each brush of his lips? Was young, sweaty, nervous love going to exist forever?

Was it ever going to get better? Was it ever going to be different? What if it got worse? It had to be a mistake. She barely knew him anymore, it seemed, but what really could be revealed more about his personality? She had seen him under extreme duress, and surely that revealed more about a man than months or even years of true courtship ever could?

She had to be over-thinking it. That was her tragic flaw and yet her defining characteristic – she thought about things way too much. She had to learn to let herself go – to live with wild abandon and to actually let herself be happy. She didn't have to be afraid of happiness – Anakin was teaching her that. He was teaching her a great deal. Even though she couldn't help but be frightened.

Now they were months into their relationship and the fear had faded to little more than a quiet murmur in her heart. Every now and then it resurfaced as a brash anxiety that made her face flush and her heart race, but she always swallowed hard and kept it down – suppressing it.

It was good, so far. That was much of what could be said. It was not perfect by any stretch of the imagination, but it was comfortable. There were other pressing issues she had pushed into the back of her skull – children had come up, and she was not ready to dwell on the idea of starting a family – not by any stretch of the imagination. She wasn't ready for it and neither was the galaxy, if she was being perfectly honest with herself.

He had proven to be more than she could have ever hoped for. He was considerate, attentive. He really loved her and she could see it in his eyes, she could feel it in the gentle caresses of his fingertips and hear it in the words uttered by his soft, full lips that she had come to adore. She wanted every drop of his attention. She had become selfish, craving more of him with each passing day. She often wondered why it was ever necessary to get out of bed, why two people could not just exist in that same space for the rest of their lives - their bodies melding together, arms wrapped around each other. It seemed cruel to separate them, and being apart from him was akin to physical pain. And when he would come home, she always felt like her heart had been jumpstarted with a jolt of electricity, her excitement visible on her face as she flung her arms around him and dragged him down to whatever waiting surface was available for them.

The sex was absolute tops. Marriage had given them the time and the space needed to get to know each other's bodies far more intimately. It had brought them closer in many more than the obvious ways. Of course, just thinking about it made her body ache for him. He wasn't even home … he wasn't even in the same city. He was on an off-world mission and she wasn't expecting him back for at least another few weeks…

It didn't seem right to explore other measures of pleasuring herself in his absence, and she wasn't even sure that she wanted to. She just had to wait patiently for his return, reminding herself that when he finally walked through that door and their bodies did collide, things would be explosive…

* * *

She couldn't sleep, but when she did she dreamt of him. Every time she closed his eyes she saw his face. It was proving difficult to even get in a position that was comfortable. She felt a little bit pathetic for how she had become so well-accustomed to him being behind her to the point where she could just back up and nestle against him. It always felt so right having his arms around her. She wanted to bury herself in his chest and forget everything…

She could have sworn, even now, that she could feel them – wrapping around her stronger than iron bands and pulling her close. She sighed, closing her eyes, feeling warmer and safer already…

Then she felt his lips press against her ear and she heard him whisper. "I love you…"

Her eyes opened wide and she jolted in his arms, turning around to face him with her hands pressed flat against his chest. She looked up, her brow furrowing as she couldn't seem to process the fact that he was actually there.

"You're not supposed to be home yet…" she whispered, her heart pounding so hard in her chest that she felt like it was going to jump up her throat. "Is everything all right…?"

"Everything went fine. We just finished early." He smiled, amused, and kissed the curve of her cheekbone. "I am sorry if I scared you."

"Yeah, a little bit." She snuggled in closer and tilted her head up to capture his lips. He kissed her – a deep, sensual kiss that had no hint of probing, demanding tongue. He poured all of his sincerity and love into it, drawing her in deeper with each soft sigh. His lips were petal soft and irresistible in every way. She slid up her arms so that they encircled his neck, pressing kisses to his throat so that his lustful growl rumbled against her mouth. She whimpered slightly, a smile touching her lips as she squirmed, working her way underneath him and letting him roll over until he was on top of her. She missed him – his weight. She missed this. She wanted to give him free range of everything, feel him touch her everywhere.

He pressed a kiss underneath her structured jaw, his hands slipping down her body to grope her through her nightgown. He squeezed her breasts in his hands, slipping his thumbs over her nipples, working them up through the sheer fabric until he felt them get hard with the stimulation. He smiled up at her as he worked his way down, his eyes gleaming as she gasped, her face flushed with anticipation.

"Is this what you want?" he asked her, his hands exploring every inch – working down the curves of her waist and grabbing onto her hips, lifting them so that he could kiss the area right where they split from her mound – exactly where he wanted to land deeper, more thoughtful kisses. She moaned slightly, reaching down to slide her fingers through his shorn hair – dark blond and soft as mink. She nodded and lifted her eyes towards the roof, tilting her chin up a bit as she stared at the ceiling, already slipping into the soft glow of warm, familiar sex.

"Yes…" she breathed. He lifted up the skirt of her nightgown and she lifted her knees, spreading her legs for him as he kissed the soft entrance, slipping his tongue back and forth, gathering up what was already wet. She moaned again, the broad, unforgiving strokes working her up faster than his fingers could have. She bit the corner of her bottom lip as she felt him probe and lick with learned dexterity and familiarity. It was so different from their first time, because he knew her so well. He knew exactly what made her tick, what made her hips swivel, what made her…

She gripped his hair tighter as his tongue probed deeper. She could feel herself stretching to accommodate the muscle, its girth sliding deep inside, thrashing around, pulling her closer to the edge of orgasm than she had been in weeks. She knew she wasn't going to last long if he insisted on treating her this way, so attentive to her needs. She moaned and muffled the sound with her free hand, her back arching a little bit and her hips thrusting upward, pressing against his face. His pressed his mouth even closer until his nose was smashed up against her groin, his tongue slipping up and down the hole and probing before going back up to her hot, aroused clit. He lingered there for a moment, flicking his tongue back and forth across the heated knot. He stroked it, swirling his tongue around it as if trying to see how many high-pitched, helpless sounds he could illicit from the depths of her throat before taking hold of it and sucking on it, holding her close, refusing to pull away until she came. Padme felt like she was going to choke on her own breath – her nose and throat burning and the place between her thighs blazing with need. She gripping his hair so tightly that she felt like she was in danger of ripping it out, holding onto it close to the root, pushing him down even harder as the orgasm built – intense, even from the soft touches, climbing up her chest and making her whole body flush darkly as she was drawn closer and closer to the precipice…

"Yes…yes…Anakin…please…yes!" she moaned, her eyes snapping open, lashes fluttering as her vision went too blurry to even make out the fine details of the roof she had seen so many times before. He didn't even seem fazed by her grip. He drove his tongue deep again, plunging it in and out, digging his blunt nails into her thighs as her hips bucked and she gave into the orgasm. It hit her in waves and her body responded accordingly, rocking back and forth against his face, trying to get everything she could out his tongue while she came onto it, her whole body shaking with how good it felt to finally give in to what had been pent up in her for weeks – finally snapping like a rubber band.

He looked up at her and smiled, licking his lips and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand pointedly. He slithered up her body, and she noticed for the first time that he was entirely naked. Bastard had come to bed prepared.

She crinkled her nose and kissed him, putting her hands on both sides of his face and pulling it down so that their lips met. It was another tender kiss – a shared moment of devotion as he slid his arms around her, pulling her close to him as his form rested against hers, pressing her up against his well-formed chest. She could feel his stiff erection resting between her legs, caught up in just a little bit of cloth – the only thing separated him from the heat of his member, the fulfillment of his passion. She nuzzled his throat and nibbled on her favorite spot, pausing to suck and let her hands rest on his back.

"I love you," her words came on a heated whisper. "So much."

"I love you." He whispered back, tugging on her nightgown again and pulling it up her creamy thighs. Nothing was impeding him now. The aroused purple head of his cock was pressed up against her entrance, and she dug her nails into his back, telling him that she was ready. She had no fear about him going in – unlike the first time. The threat of starting a family too early was enough to make it so that she had long since gone on birth control.

"Have me," she whispered. "I have been waiting on you for so long."

"It feels like an eternity," he agreed, pushing his hips forward, rocking them back and forth until his tip was just beginning to enter her. She felt the ridge first, and then the swell of the length – his veins were pulsing with need and she could feel every inch of him as he stretched her open. He worked his hips slowly, getting her accustomed, letting her natural lubrication get worked up again. Her sighs got caught in her throat, converting to low, sultry moans as she wrapped her legs around his waist, dragging him closer so that he was forced to slide all of the way in. Their hips collided and suddenly he was buried to the hilt, rocking against her, his body holding on tight to hers so that she moved in time. She was falling into his natural rhythm – the pace they had created together. It seemed like an eternity of him staying inside, relishing how soft, warm, and wet she was before he could bring himself to start drawing backwards – a slow slide of his length. He pulled himself back far enough that she thought he might slip out – and she cried out at the idea of loss. He had reached the point where she could feel his head at her entrance, the ridge teasing her by being just enough so that he couldn't pull out all the way, and then he slammed himself back in, the force enough to push her down into the soft mattress. She cried out in pleasure, writhing underneath him, squirming around his cock – her entrance welcoming him – gushing with enthusiasm. He started to pick up the pace, thrusting faster, deeper than before. His wet skin smacked into hers – and for a moment that was all that could be heard combined with the inevitable creaking of their bed springs.

He was working up a sweat over her – dripping down his temples. She smiled, finding it flattering, and moaned again to encourage him – running her hands through his hair again and again.

"I love you," she whispered, running her tongue up the shell of his ear and then nibbling on the lobe. He groaned, putting his hand on the back of her neck, pushing her head down into his shoulder as he kept thrusting harder, faster.

"I love you too," he said. "So much…Force…"

She pushed gently on his chest, her fingertips digging into the salty, drenched skin. He pulled out, sitting back as he looked at her, a bit puzzled as to what she wanted. She looked up at him, breathless, taking a moment to collect herself before placing her hands back on his chest, her fingertips skating down his skin. "Not yet," she said, smiling, and her head dove down to the place between his legs. His eyebrows shot up in surprise and he rested his hand on the back of her head, pushing it down encouragingly as he felt her lips embrace his cock.

His groan deepened and he threw back his head. Padme could taste herself on him – her tongue dancing and twisting around his head, lapping up his precum. She started sinking down the shaft, her head bobbing as she took more and more in, one hand wrapped around the base as she stroked him at the same time. She loved the feeling of going up and down on his cock with his hand applying pressure like that – his fingers interlaced through the silken strands of her hair. She took him until she felt his cock hit the back of her throat and then she forced herself to pause, to calm down and to swallow hard before

starting to re-route her breaths entirely through her nostrils and continuing. She started sucking hard, her tongue skating up and down that large, throbbing main vein. His cock pulsed with need for her, and her fingers traveled down – feather light touches to his heavy, textured balls. She squeezed them firmly, feeling them draw up at the touch. He was going to blow any minute, and she wanted him to do that inside of her… since it was safe, and she liked the way it felt. Like she belonged to him, like they shared something beautiful together.

She went down to the base, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked even harder then began to slip her way off his shaft – keeping the vacuum seal on his cock the entire way before slipping off – her lips popping as she did so. She looked up at him and grinned, her swollen red lips parting over her pretty white teeth. He looked at her, breathless and astonished – he always looked at her that way when she finished going down on him. He pulled her in for another kiss, lowering her back down to the pillows as his cock slipped effortlessly back inside. He started working his hips again, picking up the pace much faster. He slipped his calloused hands up her legs and hooked them underneath her calves, lifting them so that her knees were resting on his shoulders and he started thrusting as deep as he could. She moaned, her voice coming out in high, breathy yelps each time she felt his hips collide against her. She was sensitive from his mouth, from the orgasm – he was extra sensitive from the blowjob. He was going to cum any minute, she knew it, and feeling his frantic thrusts as he desperately tried to hold back turned her on more than anything…

He leaned over, taking hold of her breasts, pushing them together as he drew his tongue over her nipples – sucking on them again as he thrust, hips rotating, swerving attractively. The flesh was tender and he bit down on it – making her insides clench around his cock as she buried her fingers in his hair again. She was so sensitive at this point that she almost couldn't stand it. She wanted him to cum, she needed him to…

"Oh, Anakin…" she moaned, turning her head so that she was staring at the wall, her lids half-lowered attractively and her bottom lip pulled up between her teeth. "Please…. Force… please…I need you to…"

"I'm close," he whispered, and then moaned – his voice aching and trembling – thickened with need and his lust as he found himself pushing the very edge of his orgasm. He was so fucking close… "I'm going to… I'm going to cum…"

His declaration was not made a moment too soon. He caved to the orgasm, unleashing his passion everywhere. He pulled out and spilled it all over her entrance and her thighs, pressing his cock against the inside of her thigh and holding it there until he started to go soft. The entirety of his will drizzled out, pulling in her sharp hipbones, and he looked down at her with his eyes gleaming. She could read the love in them as she turned to face him once more, holding his gaze as she kissed him, her hands resting on either side of his face.

He finally broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers. His breath was coming out in short, uneven gasps as if he had been running a marathon. "Was it good for you?" he asked, grinning. He asked her that question each time. It always made her blush, but she liked that he asked it. It showed he cared…he was considerate in every detail.

"Yes," she said. "It was amazing. Was it good for you?" she teased him by dragging her clipped nails up his trembling thigh. "I think I don't even need to ask that question…" she teased him by touching his swollen, sensitive cock – still half-erect with enthusiasm. He grunted and kissed her again, turning enough so that he could flop down onto his side and pull her into his arms.

"It was amazing." He said. "It's always amazing with you. You are perfect for me… how did I ever get so lucky?"

"I don't think luck had anything to do with it." She said. "It had everything to do with you being brazen…and overstepping much farther than you should have dared."

"I should be brazen more often, if it leads me to you each time." He pushed back her hair from her face, kissing her sticky forehead.

"Mhm. Are you ready to again?" she teased, throwing her legs around him and climbing on top, purring like a kitten and resting her hands on his chest. His laughter made her whole body move.

"Wow – you did miss me! Give me a moment, ok? I need to recover. Although I'm not opposed in the least."

"Mm, I shouldn't force you. I have no doubt that you are tired."

"Oh, I'm not tired anymore. Believe me." He took hold of her shoulders and pulled himself up partially, craning his neck forth another kiss. His tongue darted between her lips this time, teasing her with its presence. She could still taste herself on him.

"I love you, Padme." He said, looking into her eyes as he spoke. "More than anything. Don't forget that."

"I won't." she rested her head on his chest and sighed happily, kissing just underneath his collarbone. "I love you more than anything, Anakin."


End file.
